lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 903
Report #903 Skillset: Skill: Refresh Org: Cacophony Status: Completed Aug 2012 Furies' Decision: We will place the two refresh abilities (refresh power and refresh me) on the same timer. Problem: The innovative and core principle to Lusternian combat is the power system. Particularly strong skills cost power so that they have to be used strategically. The two refresh abilities disrupt that balance in a number of ways. Not everyone has access to them and not everyone has access to both. Also, not all guilds have massive power attacks that can fully take advantage of the extra bursts of power. While they are limited in how often they can be used, it can still have a significant impact in combat. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Only allow refresh powers to work when out of combat the same as the masochism ability. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Put the two refresh abilities on the same cool down and make them only half as effective if used in combat. It can be tied to the when the masochism ability would turn on and off 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Make the abilities give a randomized amount of power so they are less dependable for crazy over the top combo attacks. Player Comments: ---on 7/18 @ 07:49 writes: Why not make refresh power unusable in combat like masochism, don't even need to make it half effective then. Then its primary use would be to save power while deffing up. ---on 7/26 @ 12:04 writes: I agree with Shuyin that having an auto on/off valve mechanic like masochism would be preferential to the solutions provided. ---on 7/26 @ 14:53 writes: Updated solution 1 to have refresh only work out of combat. ---on 7/26 @ 19:26 writes: I'm kind of ambivalent about this being a problem. It's a long-standing circumstance that is one of the now-even-fewer inherent bonuses of titan+, and it's only going to come up once per fight. Not sure what you mean by not everyone has access, either. ---on 7/27 @ 12:47 writes: How about making refresh power unusable in combat but leaving "refresh me" as it currently is? As it is now, "refresh me" costs essence and weight to keep and a fair bit of equilibrium. I'd even be fine with increasing the essence cost to use it a small bit. Like Talan, I don't necessarily agree that it's too much of a problem, though if you want a bigger limitation you could make refresh power have a cool-down that lasts an IG day rather than being allowed once per day change. Can you give us examples of combinations you currently think are over- the-top, even in light of refresh being used once in a fight? ---on 7/27 @ 17:53 writes: Im not going to name specifics so people opposed can pick them apart and derail the report. This isnt my first rodeo. The level of combat complexity and number of skill sets is significantly different from when the refresh abilities came out. The extent to which they disrupt game balance and complicate our efforts is either working as intended or it needs to be adjusted. Alternate suggestions welcome. ---on 8/4 @ 06:59 writes: You are being a bit ambiguous. I don't think it's a derail to explain your motivations for the report in the first place. If there are specific examples you have in mind, it may be that your examples need to be addressed rather than every demigod taking a hit because such and such combination is "too much" with refresh. I don't want another "Fearaura is OP, nerf wolf" situation. ---on 8/7 @ 02:24 writes: The fact that you aren't willing to clarify yourself for fear that your points have holes is disconcerting and doesn't really bode well for this report, Llandros. I am uncertain what to think about this report, and am alright with solution 1 on REFRESH POWER, but want to echo that this is taking another power from Titans. ---on 8/8 @ 09:23 writes: I honestly don't feel that this is really a necessity to change, and besides its not abusive, and it only occurs once in fight in a high probability rate that it is used just on that once chance. ---on 8/8 @ 23:36 writes: Though I get concerned at times due to the amount of combos that can be spat out with 20 (or 30) power available, the fact that it's once a day does kinda limit my concerns. Please, give a few specifics. I've mentioned in the past. Also, Shuyin's comment on out of combat seems reasonable to me. Though it does weaken the skill, I mostly have used it for such things. Well, that or hyperactive. ---on 8/10 @ 22:10 writes: DISAGREE. I don't see this as needed. ---on 8/12 @ 05:13 writes: I'm fine with solution 1 (as Sojiro put it, out-of-combat only), but nothing more than that. Half-effectiveness, random returns, and all of that is completely over the top. ---on 8/14 @ 13:11 writes: @Enyalida, as usual, you have missed the point. This report is a result of conversations and other reports. It's not something that I particularly want but is something I feel we should look at. I don't actually care how it turns out. If you are unsure as to which abilities use power and may be affected then I don't know what to tell you. ---on 8/17 @ 21:09 writes: I'm not going to get into a personal fight over this report. I agree with Celina, Zynna, Jaamil, Hiriako, Talan, Rivius and Xenthos. Solution 1 is the limit, no support for solutions 2 or 3. ---on 8/24 @ 06:04 writes: I agree with Solution #1. ---on 8/28 @ 09:44 writes: Solution 1 or 2. ---on 8/28 @ 09:45 writes: Ignore that please, commented on the wrong report. This report I don't really support at all.